Gundam SeedTransformers Factfile
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: A factfile on Characters in my popular fanfic. Enjoy
1. Ultracons

**The Ultracons are a separate faction from the main factions of the Cybertron War. They consist of former Decepticons and one Former Autobot. Their goal on Cybertron was to disrupt the balance of the war by attacking both Autobot and Decepticon bases and raiding them of their weapons and energy. Their over all goal was taking over both factions by killing its primary leaders. Their attacks went for over 40 Earth Years. They were eventually arrested and detained thanks to the might of the Dyno-Bots. The Ultracons were imprisoned for the rest of the Cybertronian War. However during the First Bloody Valentine War they were released by Starscream and took refuge in a Nebulon Starship he had created. They now serve as Starscream's elite Soldiers.**

**Name: **Nemesis Prime

**Faction: **Ultracons

**Motto: **"A warrior finds honour only in the total destruction of his enemies."

**History: **Before he chose to create chaos and destruction Nemesis' story was the same as Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Nemesis had once been a worker by the name of Xarron who was good friend with Orion Pax and his girlfriend Aerial. However Xarron had a long term rivalry with Orion's best friend Dion. Both were eager and strong workers but Xarron believed he was the one in charge since he did a lot of what could be described as heavy lifting and paper work. Dion meanwhile believed he was more in charge.

Like his friends Xarron was forced to flee the factory when Megatron and the Decepticons attacked. He was badly injured but like the others was taken in by Cybertron Defence Commander Sentinel Prime. They were taken to Alpha Trion who was able to upgrade and repair Ariel to become Elita-1. However her friends were badly injured but Alpha decided to test three new bodies he had created. These three bodies had been made to withstand battle situations and so thus took the three sparks and placed them in a body each.

Xarron, Dion and Orion trained under Alpha Trion and when Sentinel prepared for his strike again the Decepticons the three were join the battle. However their experience in warfare was low so they were ordered to take up positions as backup forces. This did not suit well with Xarron and tried his hardest to get to the front line. However out of the three had got the lowest test scores and Orion was in charge so Xarron had to obey. This was worse because Dion was 2nd place, although Dion tried to be caring Xarron's stubborn nature caused them to argue. During which the retreat order was given, Sentinel had fallen. With bad temper getting to him Xarron charged forward saying he would slay Megatron and that this would prove he was the greatest. Orion and Dion followed and were barely able to get Xarron back to base and repaired.

As the war continued and cities fell the last place of safety was Iacon, Alpha took temporal command with the three brother units as his generals. Alpha began to devise a strategy to attack the Decepticons from within and renamed the Defence Force as the Autobots. Before the operation was to take place Alpha Trion requested Dion and Xarron to be trained further by his brother unit Ultra Trion. Ultra allowed the two train to their full capacity, due to their rivalry this resulted in many trips to be repaired, especially for Dion. Xarron was violent and dangerous, but still a keen leader and born warrior. Ultra Trion decided to give to the two upgrades to their bodies. To Dion he gave him a secondary stronger body. Dion at once connected with the body and renamed him Ultra Magnus in honour of his teacher. Xarron meanwhile was given weapon upgrades and an Energon sword used by the Autobot elite unite the Dyno-Bots. He chose the name Nemesis Prime, a name he said would strike fear in all Decepticons.

When they presented themselves to Alpha Trion and the rest of the Autobot army Alpha told Nemesis he could not take the name Prime. Nemesis said that it was fitting for a leader of his power. Alpha then told him that the ancient Matrix had already been given to their new leader, to Orion Pax, now named Optimus Prime. Nemesis flew into a state of rage and aimed his guns at Alpha and Optimus stating the Matrix was his. However Ultra Trion sacrificed his life to save his brother. As Nemesis tried to escape declaring he was the rightful Prime Magnus who swore he would pay for killing their mentor attacked him. The battle did not last long but both were equal in skill and power. Nemesis fled stating that Magnus would fall first before he took the Matrix.

Knowing he could never side with Decepticons Nemesis fled Iacon and hid in the Cybertronian underworld, he became for a time a Gladiator in the battle rings, by now the Autobots were gaining ground in the war and Optimus was becoming a icon to many. So having a Prime in the ring made people scared of this dark replica. Nemesis craved power more than anything, one day he was teamed up with a group of former Decepticons and was made to fight against a army of Omega Sentinels which had been reprogrammed as Arena fighters. His team mates had been transferred from the Decepticon training arena where they all had a track record of killing and hatred for Megatron. Under his leadership they defeated the Sentinels and broke away from the ring. Each with their unique skills and power the robots decided to form their own faction known as the Ultracons. Under Nemesis' command the Ultracons led attacks against both factions in a bid to take control. Working as a single unit they proved to be dangerous. On a few occasions Nemesis even faced off against Megatron or Magnus, whilst Magnus attempted to arrest or kill Nemesis Megatron offered Nemesis a place among the Decepticons. Nemesis refused, stating that both factions would become Ultracons and he would rule all of Cybertron. Nemesis became wanted robot No1, however the exploits were to be doomed at the ruins of Tygar Pax. Lured into a trap the Ultracons were put in stasis lock by the Dyno-Bots. Nemesis however did not surrender and once again fought Magnus. In the end Magnus won but would not kill Nemesis had him disarmed of his upgrades and thrown into the Brig with the other Ultracons.

Time passed and every day Nemesis planned his revenge, it was not until after the great war was over and the C.E came that Nemesis was set free along with the Ultracons. Starscream, in disguise as a guard drone broke them out and with their help gained possession of Overlord. Transferring to Artemis Starscream ordered the Ultracons obey him for freeing them. Nemesis agreed and using the data he possessed Starscream gave them new bodies each. Nemesis took the form of Optimus and was reunited with his sword and a replica of Prime's gun. However Nemesis and the Ultracons know the identity of Artemis' central computer and agree to aid it in taking control of both the MD units and the Decepticons. Now Nemesis begins his attack on Earth, eager to take down Ultra Magnus and Prime.

**Strengths: **Trained exactly the same as Optimus and Magnus means that Nemesis already has the skills to be a leader in combat. His Blaster cannon is a exact replica of Prime's. However it has a built in Energon reactor meaning he can generate the power to amazingly high levels. When fired its been known to have the force of a warhead. Only Energon weapons such as Grimlock's sword can counter it. Nemesis also carriers an Energon blade of his own which when at maximum power can cut through any material. His Alternate mode of a truck and trailer has the ramming power of 70 rhinos. The trailer can transform into a giant cannons which has a A.I system installed and can use rapid fire to take down foes.

**Weaknesses: **Nemesis' biggest weakness is competitive nature and short temper, which sometimes gets the better of him. He's determined to take possession of the Matrix of Leadership and kill Ultra Magnus. This can stop him from thinking straight and may result in his death on day.

**Name:** Blackout

**Faction: **Ultracons

**Motto: **"He who cares for the opinions of others is lost."

**History: **Like many before him Blackout was down on his luck and in need of Energon. So as you can guess the Illegal Gladiator Tournaments was his only way to go. Due to his large size he faired well, he rose through the ranks to become a class B fighter. As such his body was modified and his alternate form changed. Now able to do low flying he used his rotor blades as a weapon and his new guns and EMP blast made short work of some foes. The only challenge he could never beat was the arena's champion and leader, Megatron. However after their fourth battle together Megatron offered Blackout a place among his elite soldiers, Blackout accepted and was introduced to the hidden reason for the arena battles. Megatron was creating a army to show the high council who were truly the superior ones. Megatron promised glory, energy and wealth. Blackout accepted as long as he got a chance to kill a council member in the ring for fun, Megatron agreed.

Blackout was placed in the command of Starscream, at once Blackout was jealous since Starscream and the elite Seekers were the fastest fliers known. Blackout was merely used for battling any enemies they did not kill the first time round. However when Kaon feel Blackout was given the chance to get his request, in the Arena the last three surviving Kaon council members were given Class A weapons and ordered to fight Blackout. None of them knew how to fight and each were killed one by one.

As the years went by Blackout was placed in charge of security at the Training Arena. These were used to kill machines who attempted to fight the Decepticons or find new recruits. It was even Blackout's idea to use old Omega Sentinels as a final test. Although he served loyally Blackout has his suspicions, why would Megatron leave him here instead of allowing him to fight the Autobots? This soon became clearer when Megatron returned to the Arena and made Blackout a prisoner, the Decepticon leader said that his army was now perfect and those who were obsolete had to prove their worth. Blackout became one of the final tests for Decepticon recruits until he was taken to a underworld tournament. Thrown into the arena he was placed with some other robots who came in with him. Using his own idea of Omega Sentinels Blackout was teamed up with the arenas champion Nemesis Prime. Teaming up together they defeated the Sentinels and broke free thanks to Blackout's EMP weapons shutting all systems down.

So thus Blackout became an Ultracon, eager to get revenge on Megatron, the missions were always brutal and caused much carnage which he loved. The glory days though soon ended when the Dyno-Bot leader Grimlock challenged him to combat. Blackout fought hard but Grimlock placed him stasis lock, thus ending a old feud from the Arena days.

Blackout was set free with his fellow Ultracons by Starscream and moved to Artemis where he was given the new form of a 21st century helicopter. With a Mobile Doll army ready he joined his comrades in attacking Earth.

**Strengths: **Although not a fast flyer Blackout's body is quite strong in helicopter mode meaning he can survive more hits then the others. His EMP rockets can place any technology offline for up to five minutes. His Machine Guns are made from Cybertronian metal, which means they can shoot through any material. Also his rotor blade acts as a sword and a throwing weapon similar to a Shuriken of Japanese origin.

**Weaknesses: **His massive amount of armour means he is slower on foot then the other Ultracons which makes him a easy target. Also it restricts the speed of his body movements making it easy for most opponents to block a close attack.

**Name: **Overlord

**Faction: **Ultracons

**Motto: **"I stand my ground, I accept any challenge, I am hungry for conflict."

**History: **Overlord is the newest member and is not an original member either. In fact Overlord is the oldest of the Ultracons. His story begins a million years before the Great Wars. During that time Cybertron was a peaceful world where Cybertronians were ruled by the wise Nova Prime. Nova was a leader who respected his people, at the same time however he believed that Cybertron was the greatest planet and they were the ultimate race. He wished for his people to expand beyond one Planet and rule over all, allowing their technology to be shared.

Nova Prime had been responsible for many of the weapons used by Cybertron in the future, the best known of these was the Omega Sentinels and he had created the blueprints for Omega Supreme. Nova's chief of engineering and science was a robot named Jhiaxus, who was a lot like Shockwave in that he only saw logic in everyone and wished to evolve Cybertron. Jhiaxus knew trying to tame the galaxy would be hard and so thus began work on a guardian for Nova. He began by choosing two candidates, two skilled fighters by the name of Giga and Mega who had been chosen by Nova to join him when he began the expansion. Jhiaxus began to modify their bodies to make them stronger and more dangerous in case of hostile activity. Also he placed with them a special ability he could the Gesault programme, a prototype device which allowed certain robots to be fused together to form one entity. When Giga and Mega were presented their new found abilities impressed Nova. However when they united together the combination of their two minds created a entity of unstoppable power, brainless and only care for destruction its only words were 'My name is Overlord'.

Overlord went on a rampage across Cybertron, nothing could stop it as it slaughtered and destroyed. It ever killed Jhiaxus who tried to reason with it. In the end a valuable sacrifice by Nova Prime knocked Overlord off line. Once disconnected Giga and Mega requested they be locked away deep within Cybertron for safety after Nova's funeral and Sentinel Prime became leader.

For centuries they lay in rest within Cybertron, however their story was well known by all. And one who wanted them for his use was Megatron. When the Constructacons located the two they were brought to Megatron. Megatron knew the danger of Overlord and at once began working on the two machines brain circuits, they were reprogrammed as Decepticons and became two of Megatron's loyal soldiers. Mega and Giga caused havoc on all that crossed their path, unaware of the horrors they once caused. When an attack on Iacon was ordered Megatron told the two to unite and joined their fellow Gesualts. At first the combination seemed a success, however soon the original setbacks occurred again, Overlord was now again on a warpath. Causing destruction to all in his way the titan even managed to defeat the likes of Omega Supreme and Trypticon. Cybertron itself was in danger. However the Planet was saved with the arrival of the Dyno-Bots, with the assistance of Orion Pax, Dion and Xarron they managed to subdue Overlord and lock him away for good.

However Xarron soon became Nemesis Prime and knowing the location of Overlord revealed it to Starscream who took Overlord and began more work on his brain unit as a whole and not separate. And so now Overlord is smarter than before, making him even more dangerous.

**Strengths:**Armed with missiles, guns, brute strength and a taste for death the mighty Overlord is a Nuclear Bomb in robot form. Able to life even the largest for he can easily hold his own in battle.

Giga transforms into a Tank and is the heaviest of the two because he posses the more heavier weapons, Meanwhile Mega posses lighter weapons and she transforms into a fighter plane. Mega is the top half while Giga is bottom.

**Weaknesses: **Although his brain circuits have been worked on Overlord has still some of his past problems within him. His temper is his most dangerous thing since it can result in him losing his mind.

**Name: **Barricade

**Faction: **Ultracons

**Motto: **"Winning IS everything!"

**History: **Whilst the Underground Gladiator tournaments proved popular there was another form of Energon claiming entertainment that went on in Cybertron. The Races took place all over the planet, from the cities to barren scrap lands you could be sure to find a illegal race. The only rules was a Cybertronian could not fly in their alternate mode, asides that it was winner takes all. Many of the racers who won races were offered chances to upgrade their body. This meant races became more dangerous and many would die in the process, the most dangerous Racer was Barricade. Created with a taste for oil lust Barricade enjoyed the thrill of the race, and the hunt as he used his signature-spiked weapons to tear and destroy his rivals. Even after races he was known to use his weapons to slice and torture any who stood in his way. Nicknamed 'Death Bringer' he became wanted by the Cybertronian Defence force and reigned on the roads for 180 Earth Years.

This was until he took part in a big race located in Kaon, the race had been set up by Sentinel Prime in order to capture and arrest many of the racers. Barricade was brought in by Prowl and thrown into a class A cell. Twenty Days later Megatron and the Decepticons had been arrested at the arena but Starscream managed to break them free from the inside with help from Soundwave. Barricade joined in the attack on Kaon, taking his revenge upon any defence force member he found. After the battle Barricade requested he joined the Decepticons however Megatron had him thrown into the Arena Pits. Barricade was also wanted for killing at least 40 Decepticons who participated in the races so Megatron saw him as a threat. Hating both Autobot and Decepticon Barricade was used to test new Decepticons. Most occasions he was beat up but repaired, he even on one occasion was forced to fight Sixshot and almost died.

However like his fellow Ultracons Barricade escaped under Nemesis Prime's leadership. After fleeing he became one of the Ultracon's fastest members using his speed and blades to take down a lot of enemies until the Dinobots captured them. Barricade had been the first to fall thanks to a punch to the head by Grimlock.

Barricade later escaped with the others in the C.E century. Now under the command of Starscream he chose the alternate form of a police car as a way of mocking those of authority. For a joke he even had 'To Punish and Enslave' replace 'to protect and serve'.

**Strengths: **His Modifications from his days as a racer are dangerous, especially in close combat which he prefers. His hands are all claws which can rip through a enemy with ease. He also posses a spiked mace weapon which he can extend and shorten in battle depending on the opponent. He can reach speeds of up to 190 miles a hour. His only projectile weapon is a small rapid fire dart launcher, though one shot is not fatal a barrage can cause serious damage.

**Weaknesses:**Although he is fast his light armour and bloodlust means he can easy to defeat if hit hard enough. Also he is not best suited for battles which involve guns.

**Name: **Thunderwing

**Faction:** Ultracons

**Motto: **"No one hears the lightning until after it strikes!"

**History: **Thunderwing by name but first not by nature. A Decepticon trainee he was trained in Metalla-Kato, a forbidden sword art. He was trained by Bludgeon, a Decepticon assassin who had been the product of a secret experiment, which gave Decepticons a second layer of body, this became known as the Pretender. However the Wreckers managed to destroy the lab making Bludgeon the only Pretender. Thunderwing became Bludgeon's star pupil, he concentrated, and he studied hard and on the battlefield proved to be an expert in the twin blade moves. One day Bludgeon confessed to Thunderwing that one other Pretender shell had survived, this shell could mold itself around the robot to give it the image it desired. Thunderwing volunteered, the results at first were painful and Thunderwing was presumed dead, however when his body finally was complete he was 10x stronger, faster and deadlier then before.

Thunderwing became Megatron's personal assassin, his mission was to kill any surviving Cybertron council members. Thunderwing did so with great skill, however upon returning from his 11th and final kill he saw Bludgeon being beat up by Megatron for failing in a mission. Bludgeon was near to death and seeing his master in pain Thunderwing violently lashed out at Megatron. Thunderwing was cast out of the Decepticons and was thrown into the arena. There he killed and slaughtered many Decepticon recruits.

At one point he found himself crossing blades with Blackout, however Thunderwing proved superior but spared Blackout's life, stating some who could last 5 cycles with him was worthy to live. One day they were sent to the Cybertron underworld with two other combatants to take part in a deadly death match at the Gladiator Arenas. Unlike the Decepticons arenas these were the same as the old illegal matches held in Kaon. Whilst waiting for what was a Earth week to take part Thunderwing watched the arenas champion fighter, a being known as Nemesis Prime. When the four fighters were teamed up with Nemesis they used their combined skills to flee. Once escaping Thunderwing and the others accepted Nemesis' offer to team up and formed the Ultracons. Their attacks on Cybertron were brutal, however they were defeated by the Dyno-Bots, Thunderwing was badly damaged by Snarl who tricked him into flying into a electric barrier. It would be many years until they were released. Thunderwing at first refused to work for Starscream, however his desire to slay Megatron in the name of Bludgeon was strong so he agreed.

Thunderwing works best with Sunstorm, both have amazing speed when they transform and Sunstorm can provide cover while Thunderwing moves in for the kill.

**Strengths:** Trained by Bludgeon in the art of Metallakato (also know as the Forbidden Art) Thunderwing can use his twin blades to slice a opponent to pieces. He also uses one for defence while the other causes offence. His Pretender shell has a built in flame-thrower, which has the same heat power as a quarter of the suns heat. His jet mode reaches speeds of up to Mach 4 the same as Sunstorm and the Seekers.

**Weaknesses: **His over sense of honours means if he looses he way want to die. Plus his lack of long-range weapons means he can be a easy target for gun fire and snipers.

**Name: **Sunstorm

**Faction: **Ultracons

**Motto:** "Unchecked power is the true path to divinity."

**History: **After the rise of Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp as the Decepticons champion fliers Shockwave was ordered to either upgrade or build new Decepticons to increase the ranks of the Seekers. Later version would be Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet but Shockwave's most prized machine was his first and only man made Seeker Robot. Known as Decept-2 it was created alongside Decept-1, a robot who became a threat to Autobots but also Megatron himself. Using a hidden lab he had in the barren wastelands Shockwave began to experiment with a rare substance called Electrum which increased the strength and durability of a machine to amazing levels.

Also in the process Decepticon scientists had uncovered a rare ore located deep within the old Energon mines, dubbed Ultra-Energon it was kept to examine and determine its power. Shockwave however believed it to be dangerous but believed his Electrum armoured Seeker could use it. But first the being needed a Spark. Shockwave managed to infiltrate the Vector Sigma Computer and was able to give his machine life. Keeping it on sleep mode he placed the Ultra-Energon into its circuits and downloaded all history data of the Cybertronian war and data on the Seekers. Awakening the machine called itself Sunstorm.

Sunstorm joined the Decepticons where he introduced his secret ability. He was able to absorb the energy from a planet and sent it through his body and create powerful bolts of energy from it. He proved a valuable asset and took down many Autobots. However on the day he was to join the Seekers Soundwave reported that the Ultra-Energon had been stolen. To save his own metal Shockwave said that Sunstorm had it. Unable to take it from his body Megatron had Sunstorm fitted with a special device that stopped him from his ability and threw him into the Gladiator ring. It was there Sunstorm teamed up with Nemesis and the other Ultracons and escaped with them. Casting aside his ties to the Decepticons Sunstorm permitted Nemesis and the others to attempt to remove the device. It was a success and alongside Nemesis Sunstorm headed many Ultracon attacks. He was hardest to arrest but was brought down by a team attack done by Swoop and Skyfire. With the device placed on him again Sunstorm was locked up, that was until fellow Seeker Starscream set him and the others free. At Artemis he had the device removed again and plays a valuable role in Starscream's plans. Sunstorm works best with Thunderwing, both can reach amazing speeds and both have a taste for destroying things.

**Strengths: **Like Thunderwing he can reach up to Mach 4 speeds in his jet mode. Like his fellow Seekers he is armed with missiles and a pair of powerful arm guns. These also posses a Null Ray since a lot of Sunstorm was based around Starscream. His energy attacks comes from absorbing energy from a planet and his Electrum and Ultra-Energon combination makes him the Ultracons most powerful member. He can bend the energy to his will to create deadly attacks and force fields

**Weaknesses:**Although he seems to have no weakness Sunstorm is careful with his energy based attacks. Overloading the Ultra-Energon with him may cause a explosion within his body, resulting in his destruction.


	2. Dinobots

**Dinobots, the name given to an elite squad of Autobots known for getting the job done by any means. This includes causing large amounts of destruction and disobeying orders given by the higher ups. However their teamwork is excellent and their reputation makes them a feared team or respected if your on the right side. They have also been dubbed the only team to rival the Wreckers, however the two teams have worked together on a number of missions and have great respect for one another, even if their leaders won't admit it.**

**Name: **Grimlock

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: **"Among the winners, there is no room for the weak"

**History: **His language may sound dumb but don't be fooled, Grimlock is a born soldier. Since he was first created Grimlock loved the thrill of combat and was at once drawn to the Kaon Gladiator Arenas. It was here he took part in numerous battles and earned both Energon and Money to get around in the world. He retired after spending 30 Earth Years in the ring, he would till come as a patriot to watch matches. He watched the rise of Megatron and saw a lot of himself in the fighter. When Megatron declared he was going to rise up against the council Grimlock knew at once this would mean trouble and changing into his armoured alternate mode he left Kaon in the midst of the battle.

Knowing full well that this war would spread Grimlock at once joined the Autobot forces, his skills were tested and he rose to rank of General. He was then requested to form his own team, remembering some of his fellow gladiators from the ring he was pleased to learn they too had joined the Autobots. Uniting under his leadership they were named the Dyno-Bots. The Dyno-Bots served directly under Sentinel Prime and carried out various missions to take out the Decepticons. Even if Sentinel gave them a direct order Grimlock would do things his own way and cause much chaos. No matter how many times he was warned he always had method in his madness.

One of Grimlock's biggest challenges was assisting in the personal training of Alpha Trion's student Orion Pax, at first Grimlock saw him as puny and wondered why he was not leading the Autobots after Sentinel died. However Orion proved to be a good student, but Grimlock was jealous when Orion became Optimus Prime.

Optimus was even stricter then Sentinel and at times had the Dyno-Bots locked up for weeks for disobeying orders. Both Prime and Grimlock clashed over decisions in combat, however both never revealed they respected the others leadership abilities. Over the many years Grimlock and the Dyno-Bots played vital roles in various missions. When Defensor proved to be no match to the mighty Devastator the five bot team used their skills in destruction to disconnect the giant. The fight lasted up to six hours and when it was over the Constructacons fled and the Dyno-Bots were hailed as heroes and drinks all around we ordered at Maccadams oil bar.

When the Ultracons rose to power and proved to be seriously dangerous Grimlock and Ultra Magnus agreed on a partnership to catch Nemesis Prime and his team before more damage was caused. Compared to Devastator this mission was easy as Grimlock led his boys to a easy victory against the Ultracons, even knocking Barricade out cold.

For the next 70 Earth Years the Dyno-Bots found themselves on the front line taking on numerous Decepticon foes. Their skills were tested to the limit however when a temporal alliance was forged with the Decepticons when Overlord was unleashed. Despite his numerous strategies and military experience even Grimlock was defeated against the titan Decepticon. However Optimus who managed to defeat Overlord rescued him by luck.

As the war went on Grimlock's way of fighting became more and more dangerous until Optimus gave him a final warning. Grimlock refused to accept Prime's orders and he and the Dyno-Bots left Cybertron and quit the military. The Dyno-Bots became mercenaries around the galaxy for a few years and their reputation as 'The Best' also spread. During the time when the start of Earth's Ice Age was about to begin Grimlock received a transmission from Ultra Magnus. Optimus and a squad of Autobots had gone missing, same for Megatron and the Decepticons. Grimlock was asked to try and locate Prime. Grimlock accepted with a lot of disgust since he owed Prime one for saving him from Overlord. Investigating the last known transmission the Dyno-Bots arrived at Earth. However whilst looking for a place to land and plan out what to do next their ship pulled into Earth's atmosphere. The ship was buried beneath the ice and sank to near impossible levels of water.

When Grimlock came too he realised that millions of years had passed, the ship was low on energy and only had enough for two objectives which Grimlock chose at once. The first was to choose a Earth form of disguise and the second to teleport him and the others to the surface. However the ships records only showed the forms used by prehistoric animals. These suited Grimlock fine and like the others took on the form of a dinosaur.

Arriving on the surface they began to explore the area in their new forms. Their investigation led them to a city known to humans as Tokyo. Upon entering their appearance caused people run in fear of them.

"Me no Gojira, me Grimlock" said Grimlock at one point. As they tried to find out more about the city they noticed a TV shop which was speaking of an attack by the Destrons. Grimlock at once recognised them as the Decepticons. An hour later they arrived at where Megatron and his army were attacking, a large hydrological energy plant. Knowing how important energy plants were Grimlock once again went into military mode and planned an attack, which lured the Decepticons away from the Plant. Once in the open the Dyno-Bots attacked, Megatron of course did not recognise them and was confounded by these creatures immense power. It was only when they transformed to robot mode they were recognised. Megatron ordered a retreat, but reunions were far from over when Grimlock once again came face to face with Prime.

Curious as to what was going on Grimlock and the other returned to the Ark. Prime explained how the Autobots and Humans had forged an alliance against Megatron and the Decepticons and that now a space-bridge network had been made with Cybertron. Wheeljack with the help of their human friend Spike Witwicky explained how Grimlock and the others took on the forms of dinosaurs. Swoop them jokingly said they would have to now be named Dinobots, which stuck with Grimlock. The stubborn Dinobot leader refused to join the Autobots again, however Prime then caught him out when he asked why the Dinobots still wore their badges. Knowing full well they need a place to call home Grimlock agreed to have the Dinobots be part of the Autobot Earth forces and was given back his title of general.

Grimlock soon became an idol on Earth, children of all ages loved him and the Dinobots and many times they were asked to visit schools. This was not only so they could tell the kids war stories but also to learn about Dinosaurs.

At the final battle of the Great War Grimlock became a front line general and alongside the Dinobots was given his own battalion he named the Lightning Strike Coalition. The battle was bloody and hard but in the end the Decepticons fled Cybertron and never seen again. Becoming war heroes Grimlock knew like Prime this was far from over. Prime prepared to have himself and several other Autobots return to Earth and hide in sleep mode till the event of a Decepticon attack. Grimlock later disobeyed Ultra Magnus and left with the Dinobots in a newly made pod. Crashing into Earth surface they too slept for many years.

However their pod was uncovered by Junk Techs in the Cosmic Era and they escaped when they reached ORB and managed to get the Insecticons to flee thus sparing Cagali's life. Now as a new war begins Grimlock takes his place a general again, even more determined to take down the Decepticons, and any who get in his way.

**Strengths: **As Leader of the Dinobots Grimlock has the brains of a true military general. He's fast on his feet and knows the value of teamwork. His Energon Blade is made from first class material and is blaster fires two shots at a time and also acts as a missile launcher. His armoured body, size and strength makes him as dangerous as a Spartan warrior.

In T-Rex mode Grimlock has the slight animal tendencies of the beast. His jaws and crush through any metal which then eats. His flame breath is up to 4000oc in temperature. His feet can crush whole cars with ease.

**Weaknesses:**Grimlock has only one weakness, his stubborn attitude, this on many occasions has got him in trouble with Optimus Prime.

**Name:** Slag

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: **"I have no need for friends, even less for enemies."

**History: **Slag had been one of the Kaon Arenas rising stars. He had skill, brains and knew how to please the crowd. His major problem was he had a long-standing rivalry with Grimlock. The two had clashed in the ring on a number of occasions and Slag had always lost no matter what Strategy he used. Megatron offered Slag a chance to shine even higher after Grimlock retired. Slag had been annoyed at this since he would never have a chance to defeat his enemy. Megatron introduced Slag to his secret army to be known as Decepticons. Slag was given upgrades, which were tested in the ring; Slag enjoyed the new weapons but did not want to follow Megatron. He fled Kaon a day before the start of the war. Arriving at Iacon he heard Grimlock was putting together a squadron to join the new resistance known as Autobots. Slag was unsure of being lead by his rival but agreed to join the Dyno-Bots. Slag enjoyed the taste of combat and overtime a little bit of his feud with Grimlock went away and the two became friends…sort of.

Slag was given the job of helping in the training of Orion Pax who later went on to become Optimus Prime. Like Grimlock Slag did not like the way Prime did things at times and suggested the Dyno-Bots left to become mercenaries. When the request came to find Prime Slag at first refused to go but a punch in the face from Grimlock sorted him out.

After crashing on Earth Slag awoke with the others and chose the form of a Triceratops which he at first hated but seeing its strength he came to like it. He at first hated Earth, preferring metal over organic. However he knew that Autobots had their duty and along with the others guarded the planet.

Now back in the Cosmic Era Slag likes the new updated Earth and thinks it will give him more of a challenge. He also likes the way the Headmaster Yzak Joule acts and thinks, Slag sees a bit of himself in his pilot.

**Strengths:**Slag's armoured body means can withstand most laser blasts and his gun can fire off bolts of energy, which can seriously damage a enemy. His Sword can cut through most metals excluding Cybertronian metal, but it can damage it badly. In his Dino mode he can charge like a angry rhino and take out anything in his path. His horns can generate energy to fire off lightning blots whilst his mouth hides a flame-thrower. Also his head can sometimes make blaster shots bounce back at his enemies

**Weaknesses****: **As the stubborn hot head he is Slag has come to blows with Grimlock on a few occasions. He's also more vulnerable in robot mode then Dinosaur mode.

**Name: **Sludge

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: **"Stomp your enemy, crush him under your feet."

**History: **Sludge only knew few things in his life, fighting, Energon Eating and oil drinking. Which is why he enjoyed the life as a Gladiator. He held a track record of victories which made him 7th in the rings top 10 fighters. His idol was Grimlock so battling or fighting alongside him was also a pleasure. Although he looked weak he was amazingly strong, his part time job was working building Omega Sentinels. He was able to lift a fully complete head with ease.

Sludge at first had been tempted to join the Decepticons but in the end chose to join Grimlock as a member of the Dyno-Bots. After that he used his experiences to improve his brain circuits, so thus Sludge gained some more intelligence then he once possessed.

After the time as a mercenary Sludge was the first to awake from the crash on Earth and activated the computer to find new forms, he choice a Diplodicus as his new form. He took a great interest in humans and would visit museums where sometimes he became a attraction because of his Dino form.

After the war ended Sludge wanted to relax but Grimlock decision to return to Earth made his vacation short (even if he spent 600 years relaxing).

In the Cosmic Era he is still fascinated in humans and the difference between Coordinators and naturals.

**Strengths:** Sludge posses great strength and can lift up to 500 tonnes. His blaster also acts as a energy grenade launcher. In Dino mode his long neck means he can scout out from hidden areas with ease. His strong feet when stomped down can cause Earthquakes and form craters. One eyewitness says they have seen Sludge actually prevent a deadly Earthquake by standing on the large crack that was forming.

**Weaknesses: **He maybe strong but Sludge is not the brightest of the team of Dinobots and has be watched over by Grimlock. He's a follower, which can be an issue at times.

**Name: **Snarl

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: **"Only in war is there happiness."

**History: **Snarl began life as a construction worker in Iacon, his strong body meant he was perfect for lifting. Snarl enjoyed spending his well-earned money on Energon and the finest from Maccadams Oil Bar. This is how he meant Grimlock who became one of his good friends. Snarl would come down to Kaon and watch Grimlock in the ring. When Grimlock retired he offered Snarl a chance to become a Gladiator and would train him and sponsor him. Snarl's lack of brainpower meant he was not a thinker but made up for it with his strength.

Both Grimlock and Snarl fled Kaon when the Decepticons attacked, joined by three others they formed the Autobot elite force the Dyno-Bots. Snarl enjoyed warfare, the explosions and life or death combat suited him. He had a contest going with Grimlock over who could destroy the most Decepticons.

When the Dyno-Bots left Cybertron Snarl wasn't all that eager to leave his home world but his friends meant more to him. After some time as mercs they crash landed on Earth whilst searching for the Ark. Snarl was the last of his team to take on a Dino form. He refused to change his appearance but he was badly damaged from the crash and had no choice but to choose the form of a Stegosaurus. He was happy however with the fact there were Decepticons to trash.

Snarl did not take part with the Lightning Strike Coalition in the final battle of the great war due to heavy injuries battling Bruticus. He did however earn praise when he took over command of a Autobot ship in the midst of combat showing he had some brains to him.

Now in the Cosmic Era Snarl is glad things have not changed much, he's also took a liking to PLANT colonies.

**Strengths:**Like Grimlock and Slag Snarl can use an Energon blade, which is a strong close combat weapon. His gun fires off rapid bursts of energy and also doubles as a cutting beam. His strength means he can lift up to 800 tonnes with ease. In Dino mode his plates absorb solar energy making him six times stronger for a period of time. The end of his tail fires off beam shots and also can smash boulders with ease. He's also capable of pushing obstacles out of the way.

**Weaknesses:**Like Sludge his lack of intelligence means he can't fight on his own. He constantly needs orders and strategies told to him.

**Name: **Swoop

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: **"Fear can hit targets unreachable to bullets."

**History: **The name Swoop would not originate for a few years. In the early days his name was Divebomb. Divebomb worked in the Cybertronian Mines as a courier and transported Energon to various areas when a order came in. When the council shut down the mine Divebomb was in need of some money. He decided to try his luck in the Arena of Kaon where he took part in several gladiator matches. Whilst his robot form made him less of a worthy foe his flight skills made him good at confusing enemies so he could make a winning blow. However on one occasion he lost to a flyer as equally skilled as he was. The robot took his name and became the new Divebomb who would later be a member of the Predacons.

However one of the arenas celebrities named Grimlock gave the robot the name Swoop. After that Swoop continued his battles in the arena until the battle of Kaon. Fleeing to Iacon he was amazed to find Grimlock among the new members of the former Cybertronian Guard now named Autobots. Grimlock offered Swoop a place in his squadron, Swoop agreed and was fitted and trained for combat. He became a member of the Dyno-Bots and was used in aerial combat and scouting. His flying skills made him a useful bot to have around, especially since he was the first to locate Devastator when he was moving in for a rampage attack.

Although the Dyno-Bots were skilled the long standing feud between Grimlock and Optimus took its toll and with his friends Swoop left Cybertron. After some time as a mercenary the Dyno-Bots were requested to go to Earth and find Prime. Crashing into planet the Dyno-Bots were offline for years until we awoke. Since their only data was on Dinosaurs Swoop took on a new form as Pterodactyl and the Dinobots were formed. After regrouping with Prime and his until in Japan Swoop was happy to be among allies again.

Over the coming years Swoops scouting and aerial skills became a asset. Since the Aerialbots had yet to land on Earth Swoop was one of the few who could go head to head with Starscream and the Seekers.

After the war finally ended the Dinobots were among the robots to volunteer and stay behind. However Prime refused, however they managed to use a newly made pod and arrived back on Earth from Cybertron. After being uncovered by Lowe Gear Swoop and the others found themselves on a new form of Earth but were not alone.

Swoop has come to like the Cosmic Era and enjoys testing his abilities against ORBs Murasames. Some say its part of his dinosaur form that makes feel at home.

**Strengths:** Swoop is fitted with long range weapons from missiles and a powerful Blaster gun. In his Dinosaur form he can fly up to speed of mach 2 and can fire beams from his eyes and mouth. His powerful screech can also deafen a lot of his enemies within a one mile radius. His wings can also unleash strong gusts of wind.

**Weaknesses:** Lacking Physical strength Swoop is not suited for close combat and his wings can be damaged easily.

**Name: **Dino-King

**Faction: **Autobots

**Motto: UNKNOWN**

**History: **Project Dino-King is a secret combiner project worked on the Dinobots in 2010. Unlike usual Combiners the process required the Dinobots to be taken apart and have new extras added to their bodies. Of yet no combiner moments have occurred with the Dinobots but time will tell.

**Strengths: **All that is known about strengths is that Dino-King as the combined might and power of the Dinobots. Hopefully as well he has been given the better minds of the group

**Weakness: UNKNOWN**


End file.
